


adoration at its finest

by kanata



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanata/pseuds/kanata
Summary: Sinbad sits down on the ground beside him. Ja’far visibly tenses a bit, like he's preparing for Sinbad to do something stupid, but he doesn’t spare him a glance. He rests his cheek against Ja’fars thigh, sighing at how nice and warm he is.It doesn’t take more than a second for him to be shoved off, though.He’s probably supposed to take that as a warning.





	adoration at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! its magi !!!! in 2019 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i only just recently got into watching and reading magi so let me be one last breathing soul still posting sinja in this day and age for the other last 5 souls who check this tag . also i love jafar so much do you think he knows that
> 
> thank you as usual for reading and i hope you enjoy it and have a good day today !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! remember sinja is always there supporting us all ...

It’s _cold_ here. Certainly this is an important business trip, and the snow is beautiful-- it’s a lovely, romantic country. He just isn’t suited for the cold. Sinbad grew up, and lives even now where it’s warm all year around. He’s used to being able to wear practically nothing and sometimes still be too hot. He doesn’t like having to bundle up, he feels too restricted by all the layers-- and he’s still chilly!

He eyes Ja’far, currently reading over work he brought with, sitting curled up on a small padded bench in front of a window in the bedroom they’re sharing. Technically not sharing, Ja’far has his own room to go back to, but he has no plans to let him go back there tonight.

Sinbad sits down on the ground beside him. Ja’far visibly tenses a bit, like he's preparing for Sinbad to do something stupid, but he doesn’t spare him a glance. He rests his cheek against Ja’fars thigh, sighing at how nice and warm he is.

It doesn’t take more than a second for him to be shoved off, though.

He’s probably supposed to take that as a warning.

Instead, he chooses to rest his head on Ja’fars stomach this time, nuzzling into the fabric of his clothes.

He gets shoved off again, this time Ja’far’s eyes slide over to him after, like a cat watching his prey. Sinbad grins back at him.

“I’m working, Sin.”

“Is that more important than me right now? I’m cold! I’m in danger of freezing to death!”

“If you keep testing me… I’ll cut it off.”

“...Cut it…?”

Ja’far gestures at his crotch rather uncouthly, and if Sinbad wasn’t a little scared he might be losing his favorite body part soon, he might have laughed. Instead, he scoots back.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to cut it off. After all, without it, I couldn’t--”

“Masrur is bigger.”

“...Ah.”

Sinbad puts his hands in his lap now, as if that’ll offer any protection.

“Then… You love me too much to do that. Right?”

Ja’far sighs heavily, shaking his head, but he’s smiling a little bit now.

“I suppose I do love you quite a bit. For some reason.”

Ja’far unfurls himself and swings his legs over the side of the bench, scroll still in hand.

“When Sindria falls because you’ve distracted me from my work and you refuse to do your own, perhaps you’ll learn your lesson.”

“Keeping your king from certain death is part of your work. You aren’t slacking off in the slightest! Stop worrying about everything so much, a few hours of leisure wouldn’t kill you anyways, you know.”

“It might kill me when my king enjoys days on end of leisure time, and I have to play catch up with all of his work.”

The bickering drops off there though, as Ja’far gets up and heads over to the bed. Sinbad follows him when he climbs on, trying very hard not to look as smug about this as he feels. This is a win for him! There have been times on these trips where Ja’far will just up and leave to his room and lock the door, getting him to agree to staying for even awhile is a pleasant surprise.

They end up situated where Sinbad is leaning against the pile of pillows propped against the headboard, Ja’far resting between his legs, back pressed against his chest. He’s gone back to ignoring Sinbad entirely, continuing to read over his work, but he doesn’t mind having quiet time as long as he gets to be so close together like this.

He wraps his arms around his waist , and drops his forehead against Ja’fars shoulder and enjoys how warm he is, how perfectly he fits against him. He’d heard his fair share of complaints from Ja’far about how much he wishes he had grown even just a few more inches, or gotten just a little bit more muscle-- or something. But Sinbad enjoys how he’s shaped just right to fit in his arms. He’s so pleasantly calm that he doesn’t even annoy Ja’far that much, only pressing his cold hands against any bare skin he could find a minimum of once!

Sinbad only manages to stay awake for another hour at most though, before dozing off, pressed into Ja’far shoulder and leeching off his body heat.

\--

He wakes up groggier than he had began, flat on his back. 

He attempts to sit up, but stops when he realizes he’s buried under something not all that heavy, but still a warm weight against his chest.

Sinbad looks down to find at some point after he fell asleep, Ja’far has rolled up his work, set it on the bedside table-- and then rolled over to go to sleep as well. He’s still asleep, cheek squished up against Sinbad’s chest and one hand resting over his arm, as if trying to keep him from going anywhere.

As if there’s anywhere else he’d rather be.

He runs his fingers through Ja’fars hair. It wakes him up, but only just barely. 

Sinbad remembers a time where Ja’far couldn’t handle sleeping in the same room as anyone else. The slightest sound would jolt him back awake, sometimes right into a fighting stance. He’d woken up more than once on his back, with Ja’fars daggers at his neck. To know he’s learned to trust this much, even if it may be something reserved just for Sinbad-- maybe especially because it’s just for him, it warms his heart.

Ja’far squints up at him, looking deeply irritated. “You’re the one who whined your way into a break. Go back to sleep, unless you want to finish all that paperwork.”

“Sleep it is! Goodnight, darling.”

He gets kneed for the pet name, but Ja’far settles back down regardless.

“You’ll be finishing it tomorrow, then.”

“Eh?! Ugh, but Ja’far, you know I’m so busy in meetings right now--”

“Doing all of what?! I caught you asleep yesterday, midmeeting! I take all your notes for you!”

“Ah, well… I suppose that’s true. How about we just discuss it tomorrow?”

“Mm. Nothing to discuss. Goodnight, Sin.”

Sinbad sighs, flinging his arms around his partner. He shifts them around enough to get comfortable, Ja’far tucked into the curve of Sin’s arm.

“Oh, woe is me… The poor king, trapped in bed by his--”

“I’ll go back to my room.”

“One last thing! Just one last thing!”  
He presses a kiss to the crown of Ja’fars head triumphantly.

“Okay. That will be all. Goodnight, Ja’far.”

“Idiot.”

He can’t stop smiling, but he can tell by the way Ja’fars mouth is curved when he presses a kiss back against his chest that he’s smiling too.

A few more hours of sleep never hurt anyone, especially not Sinbad who loves to nap to begin with. So he closes his eyes and drifts back off to sleep, and doesn’t do his work tomorrow, either.


End file.
